Inuyasha In America
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Kagome is 20 years old now, about to leave for NYU, bring Inuyasha along with her. Chaos ensures. No flames, please R+R. Dedicated to my friend, Saiai!


*Giggles* Most likely, this has been done. But, not my way.....hehehehe....this is my take on what would happen if Kagome was going to NYU and Inuyasha went with his love to New York. Chaos ensures....*Giggles* Saiai, thanks for the help. Chapter 2 should be fun. ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu...*Snaps fingers* Damn...

****

Chapter 1: Inuyasha Learns about Amaryca

Rubbing his head in a confused way, the hanyou sat on the bouncy contraption his human called a 'bed', bouncing up and down on it. "Kagome, I don't understand this..." His voice trailed off, his pointed ears twitching under the light breeze.

"What's so hard to understand. We get on a flying machine called a plane, like this ." Pointing to a flight brochure, she showed the confused demon a picture of a plane. "We take off, fly across the ocean, and poof!, we're in America." She grinned at the hanyou's utter confusion. He took the piece of paper out of Kagome's hands and flipped it upside down. 

"Hmmmm......" Head tilted, the demon could only try to decipher the meaningless scribble he saw on the paper. _So much nonsense_, he thought , looking up to Kagome once again. "And, why are you going to this Amaryca?" The distortion of the word 'American' brought Kagome to giggle as she brushed her raven hair away from her chestnut eyes. She had grown up as the five years past. Her hair had grown longer, just a little past her hips now. It hung loosely over her slender shoulders. Her body contorted from the flimsy figure of a fifteen year old into the trim figure of a woman of twenty years. She stayed the beauty that she was, as the hanyou who admired her stayed the same, awkward looking and a bit feisty, but nevertheless, she loved him. She loved his little doggy ears. She loved his reckless nature. Hell, she loved everything about him, and that's why she decided to bring him to New York with her. 

"I'm going to collage there, Inuyasha." She saw the puzzled expression on his face. "It's a big school." The realization hit him as he smiled.

"Ohhhhh....." His ears twitched, as Kagome threw a small pile of clothes at the unaware Inuyasha, the clothes flopping in his lap. "What's this?" Picking up a red shirt, he sniffed it, winching at the odd smell. The other object of clothing on his lap was a pair of very rough pants that Inuyasha found very odd. "What are these?" He rubbed his claws against the material.

The girl giggled, patting Inuyasha's head. "A pair of jeans and a T-shirt..." She said in a trivial tone, looking to the dog. "You can't wear that in New York, and you have to keep that here..." She pointed to the sword at his side.

"What?! Leave the Tetsusaiga here?! Never!" Grabbing the sword, he wrapped his claw around the hilt.

"Inuyasha, be reasonable! They won't allow a sword on the plane! Listen, darling..." It was weird calling the hanyou a pet name such as 'darling', but she went with it. "I'll have Grandpa watch it for you." Wrapping her gentle arms around him, she pulled him closer into a loving embrace. "Please, Inuyasha. For me?" She pleaded with the hanyou.

Sighing deeply, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Fine." He nuzzled against her neck with a smile. "Only for you..."

"I love you, Inuyasha." She smiled, throwing the shirt on his head. "Now, get changed." Reluctantly, he trudged into the bathroom with the odd apparel given to him, abandoning the outfit which housed him for what seemed like forever. Slipping on the tight jeans, Inuyasha began to panic, thinking his rear was protruding just a bit too much. Looking in the mirror, he saw the abnormal proportion and ran out, his jeans unbuttoned. Kagome could only stare at him wide eyed as he ran out before being tripped by the giggling girl.

"KAGOME! THESE PANTS ARE TRYING TO CONSUME MY ASS!" He screamed, trying to take the jeans off as Kagome tried to pull them back up. Pinning him to the ground, Kagome smiled, buttoning up his jeans for him. "You trapped me in these man eating pants...WHY?!" He shrieked.

"Oh, calm down, Inuyasha. Get your shirt on." In truth, Kagome preferred him shirtless, in tight jeans. She blushed slightly, watching her love return to the bathroom, slipping on the faded red shirt.

Returning to her side, Inuyasha grinned, looking like a teeny bopper gone bad. "Inuyasha...we need to do something about those ears and your hair..." Quickly grabbing a brush from the dresser, Kagome now started the terrifying process of combing the knots out of Inuyasha's ashen hair. With sudden yelps of pain, Inuyasha threw the brush against the wall.

"DEMON INVENTION!" Kagome giggled, finishing up with the combing and tying his hair back into a tight ponytail.

She sighed, looking at him. "There...Just the ears...." Running out of the room, Kagome sprinted towards her brother, Sota's room, grabbing an old hat of his. Returning, she found Inuyasha chasing his ponytail.

"I'll get ya!" 

"A true dog...." Kagome playfully threw the hat in his direction. "Here, dog boy." She grinned, Inuyasha attempting to fit his ears under the hat.

Growling, Inuyasha threw the hat down, frustrated. "Damn it..."

"Here....I'll do it..." Toying with his ears, Kagome finally placed the hat on his head, on somewhat of a slant. "There. You look so cute..." Pinching his cheeks, the girl giggled, finishing up packing her suitcase. Inuyasha was still in the process of catching the ponytail. She laughed faintly, seeing how 'bright' her love was. She giggled as her mother called.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You'll be late!" 

"Coming, Mom!" She ran, grabbing Inuyasha's ponytail. Squealing in pain, Inuyasha followed like the obedient dog he was, he followed the one he loved, wanting to see this 'Amaryca' Kagome was so exitced. He could only anticiapte new smells, new sights, and the happiness of his love.


End file.
